


My doppelganger is the God of Mischief

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dom Tom Hiddleston, F/M, First Time, Frigga loves Loki, Frostpudding, Interspecies Relationship(s), Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a sook, M/M, Mummys little boy, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Loki, Tom cares for Loki, Tomki, Watersports, Wetting, defilment, odin hates loki, sleipnir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki didn’t get Thor banished, avengers not happened, Thor regally visits to Jane. Loki stays with Frigga as shy. Odin picks on his spells. Loki doesn’t know about his Jotun heritage. He is troubled and runs to Frigga for support. Like a sook.<br/>Thor loves him but has not made his feelings physical.<br/>Loki was trying to do right and prevent the giant from finishing the wall. He has just given birth to Sleipnir. Gets banished to earth to be with Tom. Loki causes mischief but not destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting you

Loki sat in his room, he looked up suddenly as he heard the Bifrost fire up. He rushed over to his balcony, he stressed and gripped his fingers into the balcony. If he had been strong like Thor, he would have broken it. He stormed out of his room and ran to see his mother. He jiggled the handle and the door would not open. He started pounding on the door.

“Mother! Open up!” Loki screamed. She opened the door and stood holding her robe closed.

“Loki, its three in the morning. Are you having a night mare?” she then lowered her voice to avoid the guards hearing. “Loki, you didn’t wet your bed did you?”

“What?! No!” Loki protested and shoved open the door and pushed pasted her. She closed the door and followed him as he stormed in and stopped in the centre of her lounge and folded his arms.

“Loki, what is going on. You should be in bed.”

“So should Thor!” Loki yelled.

“Keep your voice down.” She held her hands up and shushed him.

“It’s not fair! He just left, if I went to use the Bifrost to go anywhere, Odin would chuck me in the dungeons as punishment!”

“Loki, he is older than you and capable of defending himself..”

“No! That’s not fair! That’s Odin’s words! He says I’m weak cause I prefer to use words rather than my fists to solve my issues.” Loki sat down in a huff.

“Go back to bed darling. There is nothing you can do now. Thor is fine, your father knows what he is doing. He will keep an eye on him like always.” She sat beside him and put her arm over his shoulder.

“Why doesn’t he trust me to go on my own adventures?”

“Loki, now is not the time.” She hugged him a bit and avoided the question.

“That is not an answer. Tell me why.”

”Loki, you know you can’t help but cause trouble with your magic, you are not good at keeping yourself out of trouble.” She sighed. “Besides, since you have learned to block all-sight, you are prevented from leaving Asgard without supervision.”

“You mean without Thor. That is so not fair. Since Thor met that mortal girl, he is hardly ever around and he won’t let me come with him.” Loki felt rejected.

“Darling, don’t talk like that. When he next comes back, he will take you on an adventure to any realm you want to go.”

“A likely story.” Loki ignored her and she stood up. She turned to go back down to her room. He started to follow. 

“Good night Loki.” she subtlety suggested to him to leave. He followed her to her bedroom and she closed the door on him. He pouted and then went in a few minutes later.

“Mother..” he softly said as he approached her bed in the dark.

Then Odin woke. “Go to bed Loki.” Loki stared at him and then climbed in next to Frigga. She reluctantly let him in bed, to Odin’s groaning protests. Loki snuggled up to her and closed his eyes tightly and prepared to stay and not be dragged out of bed by Odin. Frigga stroked his hair and let him know he could stay. Odin rolled over and grumbled.  
“I’ll deal with you tomorrow.” He said.

“Do you mean later today or tomorrow as it is past midnight.” Loki corrected him.  
He waited for a response with a cruel smile on his face. He was wearing Odin down. Loki smirked and nuzzled up to Frigga. She kissed his forehead.

“Good night my sweet gentle son.”  
_________________

Loki woke and stretched. He noticed he was now alone in bed. He was kind of peeved as he thought he would sense them move, especially since he had his arms around her tightly. He then snorted to himself as he realised she used a basic spell to subdue him and prevent him from rousing.  
He got up and decided to get up to mischief. He moved over to Odin’s side of the bed and closed his eyes. He cast a spell to block all-sight and then opened his eyes and smiled cruelly. He then pushed down his pants and began to urinate on the mattress. He laughed and when he was done, covered the mess up with the bed covers.  
He fixed his clothes and lifted his spell as he left chuckling to himself. He went to find his mother.

Frigga sat in her private garden enjoying the morning sun. Loki saw her and bounded down the marble steps towards her.  
“Mother!” he didn’t sound too angry. “You didn’t wake me!”

“You look so peaceful darling.” He sat down beside her and she embraced him and kissed his cheek. She then wiped the kiss with her thumb in an affectionate manor.  
Loki’s smile diminished and he looked down at the cool green grass. “Mother... why am I different?” he looked up and looked deep into her eyes. She couldn’t lie to him.

“You are special and I like you how you are. I wouldn’t want you to be identical to Thor.” he smiled and placed his head on her shoulder.

“No. Its more than that. I feel that something is growing in me, something that Thor doesn’t feel. My Sedir is growing more than anyone on Asgard.” He took her hands and smiled wirily. “I bet it won’t take me long to surpass you, for I’m sure I have already become more powerful than..”

“Than who?” a booming voice came from behind him. It was Odin. Loki looked up and was grabbed suddenly and found himself with a magical binding. He resisted and Odin signalled to his guards. “Take him down to the dungeon.”

Frigga stood in shock. She hated her son being dragged off like this. Even if he may have deserved it. “Odin please.” She walked to him and placed her hands on his large arms. “Please reconsider.”

“No!” he was adamant. “He will stay in the cells. He is not permitted in his room or to be left alone while Thor is not in Asgard.” Odin turned to the guards and was about to shoo them away.

“Mother!” Loki begged. “I haven’t done anything! Please!” his begs were tearing at her heart. It wasn’t a ploy. He genuinely wanted her help. He always wanted her attention, affection, acceptance.

“Oh Loki. It will be ok. I will take care of you.” she still saw her little boy and not the accomplished man before her.

“Guards, get him out of here!” Odin grabbed Loki’s hair and yanked it till he yelled. Loki was dragged off still calling out to Frigga. She stood clutching her chest. Odin glared at her. “You allow this behaviour to happen, to flourish.”

She was shocked he was talking down to her like this. “He is our son! Why are you treating him like a criminal?”

“He has committed too many undesirable acts to let go unpunished. And since you seem set on avoiding any kind of discipline enforcement, I have to do it.” He walked up the stairs back to their room.

“Odin, what has he done that was so bad? It wasn’t the best idea for him to stay with us.” She tugged his cape. “Please let him atone for it. He will prove to you he can be a force for good.”

“One chance. He has one chance.” Odin waved to the guards to release Loki. He ran to Frigga and hugged her in safety and thanks. She stroked his hair.

“Come darling, let’s go work out how you can help Asgard and get into your father’s good books.”  
_____________

A few months later.

Loki relaxed back to his Aesir form. He was naked and covered in blood from the waist down. He looked up exhausted at the little foal trying to stand. It recognised him and moved awkwardly towards him. The colt nuzzled Loki’s head as he lay exhausted. 

Loki reached up and patted the jaw of the strange eight legged foal. It whinnied in appreciation. It took a while but Loki managed to regain his sedir and then slowly stood up. He turned back into the mare and allowed his son to feed.

Heimdall looked from his observatory. He knew what Loki had done had helped the kingdom but leading the stallion away was all he was meant to do. Heimdall didn’t know why Loki would allow himself to be mounted. What probably confused him most was that he knew Loki had not yet lay with anyone before that. He stepped down from his controls and went to inform the All-Father of Loki’s location and what he had done.  
______________

A few hours later. Loki stood defiantly, or more so, no idea what the fuss was about. He thought he did a noble thing. But the shame of deliberately letting himself fall pregnant to a beast was far from a path he should have taken.

“I don’t see what the problem is father!” Loki shouted. Unable to raise his hands when he talked as they too were chained. 

“That is precisely the problem!” Odin shouted. Thor stood near the throne. He couldn’t look at his little brother with scorn as he thought it was a brave thing to use his magic that way. Even though Thor would not have let himself be taken.

“Did the wall get built? Yes. Did the frost giants win? No. Then it was a win win for Asgard.” Loki looked to his mother worrying in the corner. “Mother.” Loki sighed. She shook her head.

“Loki darling, why did you have to keep going? You already lead him away, but what you let happen…” she was distraught and covered her mouth.

“Mother, I did it for you. For everyone. You should be proud of me. My sedir made the most powerful stead in the 9.” Loki smiled as he thought about his son.

“That maybe so, but it is an abomination.” Odin added.

“Abomination? Is that how you really feel? You claimed him as your own.” Loki huffed. “I suppose that’s how you operate. I’m not worthy to hold Mjolnir, but my magic now surpasses nearly everyone’s in the 9. A rival to the Norns themselves!” Loki then glared at him. “But that’s probably the only reason you try to keep me on your side. You don’t want me as an enemy.”

“You rely on your magic too heavily.” Odin stood up and Loki stepped back in fear. This was not going to end well. “I will strip you of your power and send you to the dungeons!” Odin’s hand glowed as Loki’s powers drained and flowed out of him.  
Loki slumped to his knees and gasped. His eyes welled up. He felt so weak. Thor ran to his brother and kind of stood up for him.

“Father no! Please.” He begged.

“You wish to join him?” Odin went to strike but Frigga stood between them.

“Father please.” Thor begged then compromised. “Loki will not learn the values of being without his power unless you … you…” Thor tried to come up with an idea. Frigga saw his intent and stepped in.

“Banish him.” She suggested. “Send him to a realm without magic to live and rely on the help of others to survive.” Thor turned to her and smiled.

“Banish?” Odin sat back down and pondered. “What do you suggest?”

Frigga helped Loki to his feet and he shook his head in fear. She reassured him with a pat of her hand. “Loki shall go to Midgard. I know of a man who has acted as Loki in a play of sorts. He will understand and will be his primary carer. He is strong willed and determined, he will not let Loki slip in his recovery and will be a wonderful teacher as how to be a modest and kind, moral man.”

“Perhaps.” Odin tugged his beard. “He could use some hard life lessons. Loki is arrogant and stubborn, do you think this mortal will stand a chance? Even without magic, Loki is a dangerous trapped rat. Who’s to say he will not kill the mortal with his hands?”

“I will bind his life to him. Loki will only survive if his mortal dose, it will be his only way back to Asgard. He is to truly better himself and become more empathetic to other beings or he will have your punishment in the dungeons as consequence.” Frigga knew she had convinced her husband.

“Very well, take him to the Bifrost and Thor will take him to this mortal of which you speak.”  
________________

It was late, about 2 in the morning. Tom stirred to the heavy rain and thunderclaps near his little house. He had taken some time from work to live a quiet life, away from the cities. He was in the middle of filming, but it was surprisingly easy to find a nice multi hectare plot within a 100kms of the city.   
He liked it here. The rolling green hills and fresh air. He would run all day around the property. He rubbed his eyes as he looked out into the torrential downpour. The lighting occasionally illuminating the land. He stopped as he thought he saw something, someone.

He shook his head. Another lighting strike. No mistake, there was a figure walking in the rain towards his house. He looked to be carrying someone. Tom turned on the porch light and grabbed a raincoat and ran out with a torch.

The rain coat quickly proved futile as his attempts to keep cool on a hot summers night, meant that he was only wearing a singlet and boxers to bed. The ground was sodden and his legs were splashed with grass and mud as if he had been playing rugby.

“Hey!” he yelled as he got closer. He then suddenly stopped. The lighting flashed a few more times and a large beefy blonde man in sort of armoured get up with a red cape flicking in the stiff wet wind. He was cradling a slender man with long black hair. His mouth was gagged and they were both saturated. “What are you doing out here?”

“I have come to find you Thomas Hiddleston.” Thor boomed. Tom looked shocked. He bout this place under a different name and was sure that the fans didn’t know he lived here. Thor strode up the hill to the house and Tom followed with a bit of anger, but still knowing these people should not be in the rain.

“Me? How do you know me?” Tom looked at the people who looked just like Thor and Loki from his previous film. He figured them to be industrious fans. He was good at dealing with the unwelcome advances but at the same time making the fan leave feeling good.

Thor walked into the small living room and looked down at the mud he had trodden in. “Sorry.” He lowered Loki down. The bedraggled Loki clung to Thor. He knew this was his best chance but he had never been away from home, certainly not alone. Thor smiled and brushed that hair from his face. His kissed his forehead. “Loki this is Tom, he is the one mother said will be your guide.”

“Guide?” Tom was beginning to get pissed. “Look I’m not sure what..”

“Quite mortal.” Thor held up his hammer. “You will take care of my little brother so he can regain his magic and return to his rightful place on Asgard.”

“Oh…kay…” Tom dragged out and folded his arms then shook his head. “Nice costumes, but this is my place, its 2 in the morning and if you don’t leave I will call the police!” Tom glared at him.

“I am leaving mortal.” Thor pried Loki’s hands from his cape. “No brother, you must do what mother says or you will end up in the dungeons with no hope.” Thor smirked. “Mother was right, he looks a lot like you, but his hair is brown and curly, and he looks a bit musclier than you too.”

“I’m scared Thor.” He whispered as he looked at Tom who was now quiet menacing. Thor raised Loki’s palm to his lips and kissed it.

“Goodbye brother, please be good.” Thor stepped outside and raised his hammer. A swirl of lightning engulfed him and he flew up. Tom gasped as he couldn’t believe his eyes. He ran out as he saw the man fly high in the sky and disappear into the storm.  
He turned to see the man left behind. Loki looked around scared. 

“Loki.” Tom said softly. He was sure he wasn’t drunk, people could not fly, but he couldn’t explain what he saw.

“Um, yes?”

“You are ruining my carpet.” He said calmly with a hint of threat. Loki looked down and he was shaking.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He stepped back and tracked more mud on the carpet.

“Stop saying sorry and do something about it!” Tom grabbed his upper arm and the raven haired man cowered at the pain. He was quiet sensitive without his magic.

“Ow! Please, I’ll do what you want! Please don’t hurt me!” Loki fell to his knees. Tom could see his fear was genuine. 

“Get up.” He said as he tried to pull him to his feet. “Look you are soaking wet and you will catch a cold if you don’t get out of those wet things.” Tom said politely with a smile.

“What is a cold?”

“You know the flu?”

“Flu?”

“Influenza?” Tom gestured with his hands up unsure why someone wouldn’t know of the flu. He looked at him perplexed. But he could see Loki genuinely didn’t know what he was on about. “Loki, a sickness.” 

Loki caught on. “Yes Ok.” Tom began to lead him down the hall. “I can’t recall the last time I was sick.” Loki blindly went with him. He began to worry, his magic had been strong for all his life, he had never gotten sick. Now he was at the mercy of something he should hand easily been able to defend himself.  
Tom walked him into the bathroom and turned on the light. 

“Here, take a hot shower.” He handed him a towel. “I will grab you some clean clothes to wear.”  
Loki stood, towel in hand as Tom closed the door for his privacy. Loki looked around, he didn’t know what to do or where to be. He looked at the strange room. He didn’t know such tiny rooms existed. His was so grand. Tom knocked on the door.  
“Are you still decent?” he pushed open the door. Loki had not moved. Still standing with the towel in hand. Tom placed the clothes on the chair near the door. “Here you go.” He closed the door and went to the laundry to wash his legs. He stripped off his wet underwear and pulled out a dry pair of sweat pants from the dryer. They were still toasty warm. He sighed and wandered back to his bedroom. He paused in the hallway.

He couldn’t hear the shower going. He was about to knock on the door when he heard soft sobbing. He quietly opened the door to see the young god sitting on the floor with his arms pulling his knees to his chest and his face buried.  
“I want to go home.” Loki softly moaned. Tom swallowed awkwardly and felt guilt for yelling at the young man. He was clearly distressed. He squatted down and placed his hand gently on Loki’s back. He felt a twitch as it startled him. He looked up with tears streaming down his face.  
Tom was surprised. He was not the confident dangerous man he had played on screen. 

He was clearly homesick and something weighed heavy on his heart. “Loki?” Tom felt weird talking to someone who looked like him. “Loki, you need to get in the shower and get cleaned up.” Tom put a question to him that he was reluctant to ask. “Um, do you normally do this or do you have like servants or use your magic to …”

Loki looked up at him puzzled. “What?” he softly exhaled. “I know how to bathe myself, I do it all the time. I don’t need mother or Thor to do it, I just like the way they wash me.” He said with a voice that trailed off as he remembered their loving touch.

“You still have baths with your mother and brother? Are you not a man?” Tom didn’t want to seem condescending.

“Huh? No, my mother loves me and I love it when she washes my hair.” Loki picked up on something, he was usually pretty good at reading people. With his magic gone he was not quite as quick on the uptake. “I don’t have sex with my mother. She isn’t naked when she washes my hair.” Loki grew aggressive. “How dare you!” Loki suddenly stood up and grabbed Tom by the throat.

Tom swiftly brought his hands up and easily grabbed his wrists tightly. He pulled him off and shoved him back. Loki stumbled and felt ashamed that he was so easily overpowered. Tom paused and then Loki ran past him out to the lounge looking for the exit. Tom grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.  
“Why are you running? What are you afraid of?”

“Mother!” Loki struggled in Tom’s grasp. “Mother please! I want to come home!” he screamed with tears streaming down his face. Tom let him go.

“I don’t think you can go home.” Tom was resigned to the fact he would have to deal with this. He was worried about what Thor would do.  
Loki was shaking as he slid down the wall till he sat of the floor. Tom was now very awake with his adrenaline pumping. He stepped back and sat on the couch and watch the shy man’s hands shaking. “Loki we have to work this out. Thor, I expect will probably pound me into the dirt, and then turn me to dirt if I don’t help you.” He sat forward. “But I do want to help. Thor’s threats aside. Loki why are you here?”

“My father banished me.”

“Laufey? Why would he do that?”

“Huh? Laufey, he’s Jotun, I’m Aesir.” Loki was confused at the concept. 

“I thought you were adopted by Odin and Frigga.”

“No.” Loki wiped his tears. He seemed calm but cautious of Tom’s comments. “I know it’s been hundreds of years, but I think your story tales have been changed throughout the years.”

“Possibly.” Tom saw he was more relaxed. He started to approach him. “But why are you banished?”

“I tried to do good, for the good of the realm, but father said I shouldn’t have done it and I shamed my people.” Loki looked down and his feet and wondered if he should say more.

“Well I don’t know that much about you, all our stories are wrong as you said.”

“There was a deal that my father made to defend the realm. He wanted a wall built and he knew the Jotuns were the best ones to do it, but they were not to be trusted and there was a high price. They wanted Idruns apples for a magical wall that the Jotuns could not even get through.”

“What are the apples for?”

“They are magical and could restore Jotunheim and if grown there would sustain them and make them the most powerful race. But they are a waring tribe and would wipe out all other realms easily. So we had to stop them. We had to make sure the wall could not be finished. No one could do it. I came up with a plan and it worked. But instead of praise,.. well.. I wouldn’t be here if they supported me.” Loki wiped his nose and looked up at his doppelganger.

“What was so bad about your plan? What was so shameful?”

“I used my magic to turn into a mare and lure the stallion that was the soul source of the Jotuns power away. He could not complete the wall.” 

“When you say lured away…” Tom was hesitant of the next response.

“I let it mount me and ..” Loki paused… “I have never done it before.. I don’t know if that was how it was meant to feel. I guess I must have done enough to satisfy the stallion as I gave birth to a magical foal with eight legs.”

“What?!” Tom was shocked. “You got fucked by a horse and gave birth? How is that even possible?” Tom was surprised but not judging him the same.

“My magic made me a mare in every aspect. I was just the mind of the her…”

“That was pretty brave and crazy, I don’t know which.” Tom sat back pondering. “Quite ingenious.”

“really?” Loki was surprised at a complement. 

“Well if there was no way to stop them, it’s not like you could do much else, cause if they knew if I was a man, the Jotun would break the contract and you would lose your apples and the wall. How did you know that the stallion would chase you?”

“I read lots of books and I knew about how they would mate and hormones/pheromones and what it would take. I knew the smell of a mare of heat would be irresistible to him and when we were far enough away I was about to escape but he got me just as I turned.” Loki looked down at the floor. “He was quick, even though I turned back into a man, he could still smell the sent on me.”

“Oh Loki.” Tom walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “That’s why your family said you brought shame? Cause you were a man that was… well.. fucked by a horse.” Loki turned away and cried into a pillow. Tom sat down next to him. Loki turned at the sign of affection and immediately hugged Tom low down on his chest and cried. Tom patted his back and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“It will work out Loki, don’t worry. I will take care of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tom stood up and pulled him to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and dry.” Loki walked into the bathroom and tom turned on the shower for him and looked down at his watch. “I’m going to bed. Are you right to do this?”

“ok.” Loki said softly. He began to undress as Tom left. Loki stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water flowed over his body. He placed his hands against the wall and thought deeply about what was going to happen. He knew he had to stay and do what Tom says. He wondered how much he could fake it so he could get home sooner.

He turned off the shower and began to dry off. he looked at the clothes Tom left for him. he slipped on the pants and shirt but ignored the underwear. The clothes were warm but Loki felt they were cheap and beneath a man of his station.

He walked out to look for Tom. He saw him sprawled on the bed. Loki stood and stared for a bit. He didn’t want to get beaten up. He knew he couldn’t overpower the mortal. To avoid conflict, Loki wandered around the house and found the spare bedroom. He went in and closed the door. It didn’t have a lock. So he pushed the small dresser in front of the door.

He walked over to the bed and grabbed the pillow and a blanket and sat on the floor propped up next to the bed. Keeping an eye on the door. He grew tired and soon passed out.

_________-

Tom woke to his alarm and groaned. He didn’t want to get up as he missed sleep. He sat up and slipped on his running gear. He walked out rubbing his eyes. The sun was up and it was no longer raining. He sighed and went for a jog to clear his head.

Loki stirred awake. He saw the light coming through the bedroom window. He stood slowly and pulled the dresser from the front of the door. He peered out and didn’t see anyone. He walked barefoot on the polished wood floor.

Tom was nowhere to be seen. Loki grew afraid. He was powerless. He panicked and grabbed a large knife from the kitchen block. He gripped it firmly and looked around. He had to defend himself.

Loki was shaking and spun around at every creak and sound. The sliding door opened and Loki went to lunge at Tom.

Tom grabbed his wrist and disarmed him. he then swiftly punched him in the jaw. Loki fell to the floor and looked up scared.

“Loki what are you doing?” Tom picked up the knife and put it back.

“You were gone!” he screamed. “You are meant to protect me!” Loki scrambled to his feet and Tom walked towards him.

“You think attacking me is going to help?” Tom was pissed. All the good from his run was now dissipating.

“I can’t do anything without my magic!” Loki tried to stand up for himself but as Tom approached him he backed up. He then wiped his tears and ran back to his room and slammed the door.

Tom sighed and shook his head. He walked into the bathroom and saw Loki’s clothes all over the floor. He picked them up and put them in the laundry basket. He saw the underwear he left on the chair. “Huh, don’t like boxers?” Tom grabbed a clean towel and hung it up near the shower. He stripped of his running gear and turned on the shower.

He reached in and felt if the water was warm enough yet. He shook his hand as it was still cold. He heard a sound behind him. Tom turned and saw an apologetic Loki standing in the doorway. He was looking down and fidgeting with his fingers. Tom smiled, he had the same nervous hands.

Tom was not ashamed of his body or being naked. He turned to the young god. “Loki, what do you want? I’m going to take a shower.” Tom tested the water again.

Loki looked up and swallowed as he saw Tom was not aroused but was bigger than he was when he was aroused. Loki stepped towards him slowly. “I know I have to make it up to you.”

Tom was frustrated. Loki was ruining his schedule. Tom was very particular about when he did things and how and when. “You’re damn straight you do. You are not doing yourself any favours by how you have acted so far.”

“I know.” Loki sobbed. “Please don’t hurt me, I will do whatever it takes for you to like me and for me to go home to Asgard.” Tom turned back to test the shower again. As he turned back Loki was now on his knees and suddenly grabbed his penis and was about to suck him.

“Whoa!” Tom grabbed Loki’s hair. “What the hell are you doing?” He shoved Loki back.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I can do it better.” He begged.

“I don’t want you to suck my cock. Do you think that’s how you make it up to me?!” Tom yelled at him. Loki shuddered. He was petrified. He felt himself leak a bit. He slipped down his pants and moved onto his hands and knees. Loki didn’t want to do this but he felt it was the only way.

“Ok, I will look away. Please don’t hurt me. I’m not ... I’m..” Loki’s eyes filled with tears and he began to sob. Tom groaned and squatted down next to him.

“Loki I’m not going to fuck you.”

“Am I that undesirable here as on Asgard?” Loki sat down and looked down at his body then at Tom’s.

“Loki, its not that.” Tom realised there was something deeper here. “Why would you want to submit to me .. sexually?” Tom said softly.

“I thought that would be the best way for you to like me. If I became your slave.”

“Loki, people don’t .. look is that something that is normal on Asgard? To submit sexually to someone?” Tom was confused.

“I guess so. I mean I have never been on the receiving or giving end.. I get my way with words and the threat of my magic.” Loki wiped his eyes. “Thor told me that’s how he gets people who don’t fight to submit to him.”

“Oh, so cause your brother dose it, you think it’s normal?” Tom was beginning to understand. “What do you mean you.. hang on.. you have never had sex? At all?”

“No. I never had anyone interested in me, or that I liked. Well no one I would even lower myself to being with.”

“But wouldn’t people just want to be with you cause you are powerful?”

“I don’t want a sycophant. I want someone who loves me.” Loki looked down at the floor to avoid Tom’s gaze. “Mother said I should not give in to baser instincts and be with someone who loves me not my title. She didn’t want me to be arranged to be married. Having the spell to read minds made that easy to work out that no one really wanted me but used me to get close to Thor.”

“I’m sorry. It must be hard for you. Everyone knows you, but you don’t know them. Makes it hard to trust.” Tom patted his shoulder and stood up. He helped Loki to his feet. Loki awkwardly pulled up his pants.

Tom saw the small dark patch on the front. He placed his hands on his biceps and reassured him. “Hey, don’t be upset. I’m not going to hurt you.” Loki looked up. “It was just an accident. It happens sometimes.”

“what?” Loki looked confused.

“You wet your pants. I didn’t know you were that scared of me. You don’t need to be.” Tom said with a smile. But Loki took it the wrong way.

“I’m not scared! I’m not a baby!” he ran back to his room and slammed the door. Tom groaned.

“This is going to take longer than I hoped.” He stepped into he shower and roughly scrubbed his face and body clean.

____________-

Tom got dressed in a casual suit and walked down the hall to the room Loki had claimed. He went to open the door and found it jammed. “Loki, come on, open up.”

“Go away!” he yelled.

“If you didn’t want to be treated like a child then quit acting like it!” Tom yelled back pushing on the door.

He shoved hard and managed to pushed the dressed back. Loki jumped up and tried to push back but he was too weak. “No! Don’t come in!”

“Its my house!” Tom forced his way in and Loki backed against the wall. “Now stop being a baby and ..” Tom stopped and saw Loki was now really wetting himself. The dark patch grew quickly on the front of his track pants and streamed down the insides of his legs and made a puddle on the floor.

Loki sobbed and began to shake. He held himself but it was futile. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it, I wanted to use the toilet but I was scared you would hurt me if I went in there. While you were showering.”

Tom felt sorry for him. “Loki I’m not going to hurt you. If you needed to go then don’t try to hold it, ok?” Tom held out his hand. “Look we started off on the wrong foot here. Get cleaned up and I’ll take care of this.”

Loki nodded and nervously walked past Tom without touching him. Tom looked down and saw the little foot prints of pee Loki was now leaving. He was about to snap when he realised that wouldn’t help the situation. Tom went to the laundry and grabbed a mop to clean up the puddles.

_____-

Tom knocked on the bathroom door. “Loki, I have some clothes for you.” Loki slowly opened the door and peered out. He looked down at them.

“Do you have anything nicer?”

“I don’t think you are in a position to choose. Besides I’m not giving you one of my suits.” Tom handed him the jeans and t-shirt.

“I don’t like your underwear.” Loki refused to take them.

“What you don’t like boxer or jocks.. what do you want?” Tom held them up and shook them.

“I want my own ok?! I don’t want something that has been so close to...” Loki blushed.

“god dammit! They are clean!” Tom yelled. “Its not like you can get pregnant from wearing someone else underwear!”

“You don’t know that!” Loki yelled and slammed the door in Tom’s face. Tom shoved open the door.

“Really Loki?! do you know nothing of sex and how people get pregnant?” Tom threw up his hands then said something he immediately regretted. “I suppose that’s what I should expect from someone who has only been fucked by a horse!”

Loki’s eyes filled with tears.

“I’m sorry Loki, I didn’t mean that.”

“You did! You wouldn’t have said it otherwise! I told you how hard that was for me! you have no respect! I hate you!” he screamed. Tom tried to console him.

“Ok, ok. You did. I’m sorry. Loki, please, just get dressed and I will make you some lunch.” He then reached up and gently touched his face. Loki relaxed suddenly like it was a switch to calm him.

Tom stepped back and Loki took the clothes and began to dress. Tom looked at his body. he was so pale. He was thinner than Tom but not too thin. He had no scars and he had a hairless body even lacking pubic hair. Loki carefully pulled on his jeans and tucked himself in. he looked down and pulled up the zip.

____________-

Loki slowly followed Tom to the kitchen. Loki was still hesitant to get within arm’s reach of him. Tom started to prepare food and Loki watched on puzzled.

“Don’t you have servants to do that?”

“What? No Loki, majority of people can survive without anyone waiting on them.” Tom continued to make them lunch.

“But I thought you were wealthy and had many followers.” Loki didn’t understand.

“I have many fans, but despite them wanting to help, I am quite capable of doing things myself. In fact.” He handed him a plate. “I prefer my solitude.”

Loki looked at the food. It smelt good. He looked up to see Tom not standing on ceremony and eating. Loki slowly began to eat.

They ate quietly. Once they were done Tom took the plates away and washed them off and put them in the dishwasher. Loki looked how graceful and confident this man moved. He also looked good in a suit.

“Loki, I’ve got to go out.” Tom moved over to him. “I put the TV on and you can get a bit of an idea of how things are on Earth.”

“Your leaving me?” Loki sounded distressed.

“I can’t take you out with me, not as you are.”

“I’m a prisoner here!?” Loki yelled and was about to throw another tantrum.

“No you’re not. But try to understand, you look just like me, what are people going to say if they see you? I can’t tell them who you really are.” Tom tried to sound nice, but Loki sensed Tom didn’t want him around.

“You can make it work, please.” Tom paused and saw Loki wanted to try.

“another time. Look, just wait, will only be a few hours.” He cupped his cheek and Loki closed his eyes in a long blink. He was calmer and he moved closer to Tom. “I just have to go get some things...” Tom smiled. “I mean you did want your own underpants after all?”

“I do.” Loki said softly. “You are going to buy them for me?”

“Yes, and I’ll get some other stuff for you too.” Tom patted his cheek and headed to the door. Loki followed close. Tom turned to see him nervous and shaking. “Don’t worry. If you get scared, just go to your room and close the door.”

Loki nodded and quickly hugged Tom and then stood back. He then went back to the lounge. Tom waved and left.


End file.
